Altered Transformations
by ShiraChan-Desu
Summary: Waves of Hollows, a blinding flash of white, and he's teleported to the Pokemon World. Oh! And another thing: they're Pokemon. And what of all our other favorite Shinigami? I guess you'll have to find out. -knudges shoulder with elbow- Eh? Eh? XD No Pairings. Second Oldest Characters: Brock, May, Max Rivals... HIATUS
1. Teleported and Transformed

**Ohayo! Or should I say 'good night'? Anyway, I decided that I also wanted to create a crossover between two of my favorite characters in Bleach to go to the world of Pokemon! Sorry that it's going to be such a short chapter, but that's only because this is the introduction. Next ones are going to be **_**much**_** longer, I assure you! So without further ado, I present to you, chapter one of 'Altered Transformation'!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is amazing- that's why I'm not the one who owns it. Pokemon is also awesome- that is also why I don't own it. XD**

**Chapter 1**

A bright, white light.

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't even move his body- nothing. Did he die? He tried to think back to where he was last- hollows everywhere, him getting slightly fatigued after fighting wave after wave of hollows, his lieutenant calling him, making him turn around and see a blinding light that made him cover his eyes, get a feeling like he was being tugged roughly, limb from limb, until he unwillingly complied, being shoved and pulled into darkness, and suddenly he was in a vast space full of only light where he floated, heading towards the abyss.

He suddenly felt himself getting smaller. Almost like he was being transformed into something new- his ears, face, head, body… and… _tail_? No, it couldn't be. He's disillusioned. It was the most logical explanation to this- unless Kurotsuchi-Taicho had something to do with it. He still couldn't move, but he dreaded waking up. The light calmed him, soothed him, almost telling him everything was going to be okay. He didn't believe it. He sharply was pulled out his thoughts as he felt something bump into him. He finally managed to open his heavy eye-lids, but only for about half an inch. When he did so, he saw a figure floating further and further away. As his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light, he was able to distinguish a tall, though warped, figure, but what was the most distinguishable was the unmistakable, bright, orange hair- _Kurosaki?_

He thought no more as the light that had once shined brightly, dimmed until he was completely swallowed by the unforgiving darkness.

~XoX~

He woke up to the feeling of the grass tickling his nose. The sound of a waterfall rushed in his surprisingly, heavier ears. He opened one eye groggily, noting in the back of his mind that his eye sight was as sharp, if not sharper than before. After noticing the grassy plain surrounded by trees and flowers, the newly altered Toshiro Hitsugaya immediately stood up, ignoring the dizziness that came along with doing so.

Well, as far as he could stand up on his _four feet_. He froze, slowly looking down. He saw white _fur_ all across his body, four bright, teal _feet_. He looked over his shoulder, seeing two darker, rhombus-shaped, teal spots on his back, also noticing the 'hair' from his head was hanging down- the rhombus-shaped end the same color as the spots on his back, but the rest were a lighter shade, which were about the same color as his feet. Not to mention the heavier weight that was pointing up, coming from near his posterior with the same rhombus-shaped and darker teal color at the end. Though, the rest of the tail was white. It didn't take a genius to know that he was indeed, no longer a human-shaped soul.

He twitched. When he did, however, he noticed that his ears also twitched. That never happened before. His vibrant, still teal eyes traveled upwards. There, on the left and right side of his head were two, white ears, along with two, dark teal rhombuses as inner ears that were all over ten times the size of his regular ears.

He blanched.

How did this happen?

~XoX~

"Hey Brock, is it done yet? I'm starving!" A young boy with dark blue hair and huge glasses asked the 'chef' of the group who was wearing an apron.

"Almost done, Max," Brock answered, stirring the soup in the pot.

"Man, seeing our Pokémon eat is making me hungry!" the only Pokémon Trainer lounged back with a grin, watching all of their Pokémon eat their Pokémon food.

"You always say that, Ash," said a certain Pokémon Coordinator, turning to look at Ash with her hands on her hips. "And just wait! Brock said it's almost done anyway." Right then, her stomach growled. "Heh, well, I guess I'm a little hungry too," she said silently as she and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry May and Ash," Brock said loudly for them to hear him across the clearing. "It just got done!" He held out a bowl for emphasis.

"All right!" May and Ash cheered, raising their fists in the air.

After having their fair share of the fill of their bowls, they all sat down and started eating eagerly. Not too long after, Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon, twitched his ears and looked off into the bushes, "Pika?"

Ash seemed to notice this action, as he hurriedly finished his bowl and looked up. "What is it Pikachu?" He also noticed that the other Pokémon stopped eating and were also staring at the bushes, catching his companions' attention.

"What is it, guys?" Brock asked the non-responsive Pokémon. Instead, he was answered by the bushes rustling and pushed away to reveal one of the most new Pokémon that shouldn't even be in this region. Brock stood up abruptly, seeing that it was injured and exhausted as it barely even was able to walk without limping. All of a sudden, it collapsed. He let out a small noise of surprise ("Ah!") and ran towards the battered Pokémon; his friends following after him.

Once they reached the unknown Pokémon, May opened her Pokedex to identify it.

"Glaceon: one of the evolved forms of Eevee. No more data identified," the female computerized voice from the machine said.

"No more data?" May echoed. "That's never happened before."

"I think it's because this Pokemon isn't from this region, May," Max pointed out, watching Brock start treating the Pokemon.

"You're right, Max" Brock agreed. "The only reason why it's in this state is probably because since it's extremely rare, someone tried to capture it."

"Or maybe it got attacked by other Pokemon or had an accident," Ash seconded.

"Oh, that poor thing," May said, gasping slightly. She then realized that something was off. Checking the Pokedex again, she pointed out the difference to everyone. "Hey guys, it's even more special than we thought."

Ash turned to look at May. "Hm? Why's that May?" he asked, curiously.

"See this?" she pointed at the picture of the Glaceon. "This Glaceon has light blue skin, blue eyes, and other blue parts. But this one has different colors."

Ash looked from the Pokedex to the altered Shinigami, then back to the Pokedex. "Hey, you're right," he said in an awed voice.

They watched Brock finally finish tending to the Pokemon in silence. "There," Brock said, wrapping the Glaceon in a blanket and setting it down, "just a few hours of rest and it'll be fine." Just as he put the bundled up Pokemon on the ground, May's Eevee immediately ran over and snuggled next to the Glaceon. "Looks like Eevee feels protective over his 'relative', May," Brock stated, smiling.

"Huh?" May looked over, "oh, how adorable!" It truly was. Both evolved Eevee and Eevee alike were resting in the same position, their eyes closed and sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, are any of us going to catch it?" Ash asked.

"I don't think you should, yet," Brock suggested. "It probably has been running from people the whole day, so I suggest that we let it rest for a while and let it decide if it wants to join us."

"I guess you're right," Ash agreed, though he sounded a bit disappointed. "Anyway, let's get some sleep! I'm exhausted!" He yawned for emphasis.

They all nodded in agreement.

**Ta-da~!**

**So, how was it? I personally think it started out better than my first story that's In-Progress right now. Again, sorry that it's a bit short, but it's only because it's the Introduction. I have to say though, it was a bit difficult to figure out which Pokemon should the two Soul-Reapers be. Don't want to forget about Ichigo! I hoped it all worked out okay! Oh! But before I forget, I'll also be answering reviews also! Jaa Ne~! Aaaand…**

**Please review~!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


	2. Talking Pokemon and the Idiot Arcanine

"_Pokemon"_ Speaking

("_Pokemon _Emphasis")

"Human" Speaking

(Wow, that's cool! I never thought that I would actually have to use that! XD)

**Hello again~! I thank you all for actually visiting and reading my chapter! I was so excited at seeing the, though small, amount of people who actually read, favorite, reviewed, and followed my story! Well actually, the review was only one, but I can't help but still feel excited! Oh yeah, and in case you guys want to see the newly altered Toshiro/Glaceon, if you haven't already done so, look at the picture that I uploaded for this story on the top left corner next to my name~! It's my proudest artwork XD! I should stop my blabbering so we could get on with the chapter! And here are the review answers:**

**Ice Night: -sweat drops- Heh, gee, I don't exactly know how to respond to that. XD A simple answer threw me off, I think my brain's gone wacky. But never mind that, thank you for the review~!**

**SoulreaperRukia1: ^o^ Thank you! I also always imagined him as a Glaceon… but for the Articuno part...you'll see what I have in store. -Grins mischievously- But thank you for the awesome review!**

**Guest: Heh, I've always wanted to read something like this too! But, I guess I got a little impatient and wanted to get my ideas out of my crammed up brain. Also, I already picked Ichigo's Pokemon character. Though I know that I'll add the Umbreon for **_**something**_** –grins- but thanks for the suggestion and thanks for the awesome review, mysterious person~! XD**

**Energy-the-hedgehog: Yay! Thanks for your comment! I have to say, though, I think that this story is better than my others X)!**

**Disclaimer: The dis-calmer. Yes, I meant how I typed it. The disclaimers do make me feel not at all calmed. XD But anyways, Bleach and Pokemon are not owned by ShiraChan-Desu? Why do I even bother creating a name that I have to keep typing a second time to get it correct? O.O**

**Chapter 2**

He didn't understand anything- not a single bit.

Actually, he understood that those humans were fascinated with him, but what he didn't understand was why they chose to throw red and white balls at him, probably in hopes of it hitting him. He didn't even understand how those mechanisms worked- he saw one of the humans take out one of those red and white balls, threw it up in the air to which it opened, and a white beam appeared. Once it formed completely about a few seconds later, the features arranged themselves and there in all its glory was another one of those strange creatures.

But it was only the beginning. He could've sworn that every time he encountered one of those creatures, it _talked_. And worst of all, they were able to use foreign, but powerful attacks that he never knew such a creature would possess. At least some were pretty weak. Many of the attacks caught him by surprise, hence his fatigued and wounded body.

For days, he wandered the unknown region, until he felt like his newly altered body couldn't take the strain anymore. But soon, he found out, his salvation had found him. He didn't know what came over him, but once he caught the sweet aroma of a newly made meal using his newly sharp sense of smell, he immediately started towards it. But as he came closer and closer to his destination, the more he grew weary and began to feel the pain in full power. After walking slowly for what seemed like a mile, he finally exited into a clearing; the main source of the aroma. He thought no more as the last thing he registered was the weight of his legs buckling down and a manly gasp as black dots entered his vision and he had finally succumbed into the darkness.

Next thing he knew, he woke up, feeling the best he has had for the past few days. He didn't give any indication that he woke up, though. He let his senses take over to search his new whereabouts. Toshiro felt a cotton-like blanket of some kind ruffling and enfolding his diminutive body along with an average reiatsu signature warming his body closely next to him- too close for his natural space. He also sensed about ten different reiatsu, alive and active, especially since their loudness was making his ears pound. Four of the reiatsu, however, he could sense were human whose reiatsu were rather high. The others, he noted, were quite similar to those he saw when he was being 'hunted' or attacked.

He was broken out of his musings as he jolted up, eyes flashing open, when a wet substance _licked_ his cheek. Toshiro sharply glanced down, and stared in shock as an innocent, little foxlike creature smiled up at him, wagging its tail side-to-side slowly. It opened its mouth-

"_Hi!_" It said with a cheeky smile.

He stared… and stared… and stared. He had to admit, this world has left him more speechless than all his time in Soul Society and the World of the Living combined. He wasn't exactly sure that he would get used to animals talking, but he sure would make an effort to get rid of it. But first, he has to find out what he's doing here and how he could revert back into Shinigami form. "_Hi,_" Toshiro finally answered when he remembered the mini-fox who was expecting an answer.

Back at the opposite side of the clearing, all four human travelers watched the small interaction between May's Eevee and the mysterious Glaceon that they couldn't exactly follow.

"It seems it's not that used to being with other Pokemon either," Max observed, stating what was running through everyone's minds.

They all nodded in agreement. They had watched the Glaceon until Eevee licked the Glaceon to wake it up. It seemed it worked, but when the Glaceon awoke fully and stared at Eevee, even from a distance they could see the alert and wariness when it gazed upon Eevee flash through its bright, teal eyes. They heard Eevee say something to the other Pokemon, and it just stared at Eevee for a very long moment. It seemed to break out of whatever trance it was in and finally responded to the questioning Eevee.

As for Toshiro, he thought it was rather strange for him to hear his new voice. His voice was significantly higher than his previous, not to mention that he was speaking in a different language than his own. He noticed that he was easily able to understand the other beings, but he figured it wasn't the same for the humans. Speaking of the humans, he surveyed the area, seeing the other creatures actively chasing each other (or lounging for some), until he pinpointed his targets at the other side of the clearing. Three humans sat on a small picnic table surrounded by fresh-cooked breakfast. Another was crouching on the ground, pouring a type of food into bowls that looks like it's made for cats and dogs. One thing they shared in common- they were all staring at him.

The group continued to watch the strange Pokemon. That is, until it stopped paying attention to Eevee and looked around, its line of sight stopping at the spot where they sat/crouched. They began to feel uneasy under the scrutinizing gaze of the Pokemon, but Ash and Brock held their ground. Max and May had looked away, especially once the gaze turned into a cold glare. "Hey, are you hungry?" Brock asked the transformed captain, breaking the tense silence. Said Pokemon broke off from its silent staring contest with a determined Ash and looked at the friendly Pokemon Breeder. Glaceon cocked its head slightly as it stared at the bowl of Pokemon food Brock set down on the ground. Tentatively, it took one step at a time, all the while glancing from Brock to the bowl of food, then back again. After several long minutes, it finally reached its target and focused its full attention onto the bowl of food. Glaceon leaned in, sniffed the Pokemon nutrition, and tentatively took a bite out of a piece.

Toshiro felt them staring at him, but he paid them no mind. After having a taste test and realizing that it was actually pretty decent, he ate the rest much faster albeit one at a time and cautious not to make a mess. Once he was finished, he closed his eyes and savored the taste while a small smile floated into the surface. He opened his eyes in shock as a hand made its way to the top of his diminutive head. He was about to pull away until that hand reached a certain spot and started scratching it. Unwillingly, he leaned into the touch. He couldn't help it- it felt _so_ good.

A smile broke across their faces when they saw how the Pokemon was reacting to Brock's care- most especially May. The longer May saw the gorgeous Pokemon, the more she wanted to keep it; which was what blindly led her to confronting the happy Pokemon and stroking its back. It was a bad mistake.

Toshiro instantly froze as he felt another hand stroking his back. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but the next thing he knew, the intruding hand instantly retreated. He turned his head so that he could see the person, and saw that it was the only girl in the group. She was waving her hand around yelling that her hand was hurting.

He turned his attention back to the tallest of the group, who was crouched in front of him, his hands settled on his knees when he laughed shortly and spoke. "Looks like he's still not up to trusting you yet, May."

He turned back to the girl, now identified as May. "Yeah, well, I thought that he was already starting to trust humans because he allowed you to pet him," she said with a frown, cradling her hand. "What was that anyway? His fur was soft but then it became sharp like needles!"

Brock smiled, looking down at the confused Pokemon. "He probably doesn't know it yet, but he unconsciously froze his fur so that it became sharp enough to poke you," he theorized.

Ash broke in. "That's so cool," he said, taking the information in. "So, he could control his body temperature?"

"That's right," Brock said with a nod. "I suggest you let him take his time to trust you before you decide to actually befriend him." Just then, he saw the Pokemon suddenly stiffen. Was it the wrong thing to say? His thoughts were proven incorrect when it looked around, as if he was looking for something.

_This reiatsu_, Toshiro thought. He looked around, searching to pin-point the source. When he finally was able to sense which direction it was in, he took off, ignoring the calls from his company.

Least to say, they were surprised. Max and some of their Pokemon had to stay to watch over their small camp. The rest of the group ran after the runaway Pokemon.

Toshiro knew the reiatsu. He wasn't exactly friends with the owner but he didn't necessarily hate him either. He was close-by, he knew it. And from the way his reiatsu was fluctuating, it seems like he was fighting something or someone. He ran, dodging branches and jumping over bushes, all the while spreading his senses, knowing that he was being chased. Why did they have to be so stubborn? He didn't need to be caught in their affairs just because he was transformed into something new. He ran for a few more minutes before he was close enough to hear the fight. Up ahead, he could see sand swirling around, along with a few bursts of fire through the trees. He ran until he practically became a blur, his four feet softly padding across the ground (he had gotten used to running on four feet over time. He was surprised, in the least, that he was able to run faster using his improved form, though not as fast as shunpo).

He jumped and broke through the trees. Midair, he was able to see a creature that seemed like a cross between a lion and a huge dog, poised and ready to lunge when need be. He was facing an opponent that looked like a giant insect-like creature that resembled a green dragonfly. Not too far from it was a boy with emerald hair, about the same age as the female in the group that was chasing him, who was guiding the bug-like creature in attacking the opponent.

All three looked up when the intruder broke through the trees and skidded on the ground- right in the middle of their battle. "What is that?" Drew questioned, not even expecting an answer. Said creature focused its entire attention to the Arcanine who was staring back at it.

"_Kurosaki!_" Toshiro called to the confused Arcanine.

The Arcanine stared at him for a few moments before cocking its head slightly. "_Toshiro?_" The Arcanine, now identified as Kurosaki, realized.

Without realizing it, Toshiro/ the Glaceon growled. "_It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, Kurosaki,_" Toshiro grinded out. "_Put that aside, do you know exactly _how _we got into this place?_"

The Arcanine dropped its head a little. "_I don't know_," Kurosaki stated. "_I was focusing on _where_ we are right now_. _But then,_" he nodded his head towards the human and the bug creature. "They_ attacked me_."

Toshiro nodded his head, knowingly. "_Seems like the humans here use specific devices to capture creatures like us_," he informed.

Kurosaki stared. "_What did you say?_" he said, rhetorically. "_Why would they want to do that?_"

"_I'm trying to figure that out._"

"_You better do it quick because I'm not sure I could hold out any longer."_

It was then that Toshiro noticed just how injured and exhausted Kurosaki was. He was probably as fatigued as he once was.

The boy on the other side of the field said something to himself, unintentionally catching the Pokemons' attention. He looked up at the Pokemon and lifted his hand to them so that it pointed in their direction, palm side-down. "Flygon, use-," he broke off when he was interrupted.

"Drew, stop!"

All four looked towards the direction of the new intruders. The girl was the one who called out; her friends and Pokemon standing next to her- though some seemed beat. "Don't hurt them!" she said.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said, none too happily.

Brock observed the scene, seeing the Glaceon standing in a companionable distance with the Arcanine. "Look closely, it seems that this Glaceon was looking for that Arcanine," he pointed out.

Every eye turned towards said Pokemon, who were apparently ignoring the humans and Pokemon alike to discuss the problems they are facing. Well, they were _formerly_ discussing. Right now the 'conversation' just took a turn.

Toshiro, by now, was twitching horribly in annoyance, his teal eyes itself glowing brightly as a dark aura emitted from his diminutive body.

Kurosaki, the idiot cause, was laughing (or howling/barking in the humans' view) uncontrollably with his back in the ground, rolling around in the dirt. Namely, he was making fun of Toshiro's appearance. "_Y-you," _he tried speaking between his hysterics. "_You look like a _girl_!_"

That did it.

Next thing Kurosaki knew, he was on his back with a Glaceon on his chest, and he was staring into teal-glowing eyes with a murderous intent shining in his eyes. "_I _dare _you to say that one more time,_" he spoke, menacingly.

Kurosaki gulped. He literally began sweating under the gaze, if that was possible.

Their audience sweat-dropped at their actions. They continued to watch even as the Glaceon continued to glare at the Arcanine until the Arcanine suddenly disappeared- leaving a cloud of dirt in the shape of his new form and a confused Glaceon. They soon saw the Arcanine bounding across the field (yelling "run away"), Drew and Flygon having to move out of the way, and when the Glaceon finally noticed, the Arcanine had a completely enraged Glaceon on his tail.

As the group, once again, chased after the run-away Pokemon, Drew and his Flygon watched them leave. Drew turned around with an amused smirk on his face and entered the forest; his Flygon trailing after him.

**To be continued…**

**Hmmm… the story wasn't **_**that**_** bad, but I'm disappointed in myself. I kind of wanted to write more, but I decided to cut it off here so that you guys won't have to wait. Also, this chapter wasn't that much serious, was it? To me, it was rather pointless besides the fact that Toshiro found Kurosaki. I'll try to fill you in on the next chapter. So, anyways, suggestions are entirely welcome, and I'll try my best to put your suggestions in the story in at least **_**some**_** way! Though I'll try my best to actually put your whole suggestion in, **_**if possible**_**. And also, do you think that they were a bit OOC in this one? Like I keep on saying, I'll try my best to make the chapters much longer and better in the next chapters! So don't go away, we'll be right back! XD I've always wanted to try that.**

**But anyways, please review~! Jaa ne~!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


	3. New Buddies? New World? Hello Pikachu

"_Pokemon"_ Speaking

("_Pokemon _Emphasis")

"Human" Speaking

**I'M BA-ACK~! AND READ FOR ACTION! Oh wait. It was supposed to be 'ready' not 'read'. XD 'Read for action' huh? It'll be hard to create action but I'll try, just not yet. … Not until way, way, **_**way,**_** in the future. Nah I'm joking. But it's probably coming soon. Whatever you call Pokemon battles or something like that. So anyway, my Internet problems is pretty much dead and gone so far, so no worries! YAY! … But I am SO SORRY that I have updated so late! Things are pretty hectic around here at school so I haven't been able to type my story much! SO SORRY! … I have nothing else to say so… here are the review answers!**

**Review Answers (XD Just like I said.)**

**lSakura-Chanl: Lol. XD Thank you so much! Also, I want to just say, welcome to ! I believe you are going to have tons of fun here reading all those awesome stories and all that! :D I'm just a beginner writer so I am not so sure about my stories, if they're all that good or something. But it's natural that when people compliment or encourage someone, it just boosts their confidence, right? So yeah! I am so glad that this is the first best story you've read so far! I am so honored! ... Does that sound corny or something? But anyway, I'm glad you like the story so much! Thank you for your amazing review!**

**Guest: Yeah, I guess he would! XD I know right? I think being a Glaceon suits him really well! Also, their swords- I'm afraid they will not be taking an important appearance. It's kind of like their swords was transformed with them so their pretty much able to sometimes use their Zanpaktou's abilities as a result. Oh My God, I just made a spoiler! Well, I guess it can't be helped! Going back to the other Shinigami, I have something to say. TOSHIRO AND ICHIGO, YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE ANY LONGER! Well… actually into the future chapters but not too later in the future. You have my word. X) But thank you so much for your awesome review and suggestions~! Huh. You know what, maybe I should stop saying awesome so much. .**

**Pokey: I am very sorry to say that Eevee won't be evolving into Glaceon. I mean like, Eevee evolves into Glaceon during the time when Dawn travels with them, but that's not until over a year later or so. And I don't think that Sereitei would be secure if some, if not most, of their Captains are missing- including several people that I feel like they should be in the story. But thank you so much for your suggestions! XD Also, Shunsui as a Mew with a straw hat? X) I guess he really loves straw hats, huh? Nah, I'm joking. But thank you so much! With your suggestion and some other people's suggestions, I finally made up my mind to add other Shinigami to the story… But no Mayuri. XD If there's any fans of Mayuri Kurotsuchi (captain of 12th division), then I mean no offense. I can't find any Pokemon for Mayuri… I think. But I'll search later on. Oh yes, and I am definitely going to add Rukia to the story later on. XD Just imagine all the altered Shinigami finding and gathering together- they're practically creating a signal that says "Free High-Level Pokemon! Get them while they're here!"**

**Shimmerbreeze: XD I know right? But I **_**kind of**_** think I overdid it. I'm not so sure. But anyway, thank you so much~! I love it when people say that they like the story! Really brings my hope up! I hope I haven't made you wait too long! So here goes!**

**PS: "~XoX~" is the line break/ time skip, but "…" is just… actually I don't exactly know what that is, but all I know is that it is NOT the line break. XD I think it's kind of like a narrator's silence… maybe. I'm not so sure.**

**Chapter 3**

A certain teal-colored Glaceon sat contentedly on the grassy plain, savoring the feel of the cool wind against his fur and the silence of the meadow. For once in a long time, he was at peace.

…

Well as much peace as someone could get when you know that a half-frozen Arcanine was lying down behind you.

Oh well, that Arcanine had it coming anyway.

"_Toshiro?_" the Arcanine spoke cautiously, lest he angers the transformed captain and loses feeling throughout his whole body. His neck, feet, arms, and legs were already frozen to the ground to the point where he couldn't get back up, so he didn't want to take any chances.

Nevertheless, even in his strange state, a tick mark appeared when Toshiro's peace was ruined. It's both that, and the fact that the also transformed substitute addressed him with his first name, _again_. "_It's _Hitsugaya-Taicho_, Kurosaki_," he slowly said in a low voice, putting emphasis on his title.

"_Hey Toshiro_," he continued, brushing off the warning and forgetting to not anger the captain. "_How long am I going to have to stay like this? I think my blood has stopped moving_."

"_If your blood has stopped moving, then you shouldn't even be able to talk or think, now would you_?" the Glaceon stated more than asked without turning around to face his addresser. "_Just be glad that I didn't freeze your tail_."

"_I could care less about my,_" he paused and said the word slowly, as if he still couldn't believe it, "_…tail. It's not like I need it for anything. But I have to be able to walk and move more than I need to have more freedom to 'wag' my tail!_"

"_Idiot, it is not for wagging_."

"_Then, what is it for?"_

"_It's now just a part of your nature."_

"_And exactly _how_ is it a part of my nature?"_

"_Over half of the animals in the world have tails, Kurosaki. Use your head."_

"I'll_ use it to head-butt Renji."_ He paused again. _"How did the conversation turn into _this_?"_

Toshiro stood up on his four feet. _"I don't have time for this,"_ he said, exasperatedly. _"We have to find some answers, Kurosaki."_

The ice broke off, enabling Ichigo to finally get up and bring some feeling back to his numb muscles. At least he wasn't cold. _"And how are we going to do that?"_ He wobbled slightly on his four paws, trying hard to stay standing without being able to feel his feet as he should be.

Toshiro looked off into the distance with a thoughtful expression. _"The humans,"_ he finally said softly.

Ichigo cocked his massive head to the side. _"What?"_

Toshiro turned his head so that he could look at Ichigo over his shoulder, teal eyes piercing through amber. _"As of now, we are going to stay with those humans and creatures we have briefly acquainted with to gather information."_ He looked down at his form. _"And find out exactly what _they_ and what _we _are."_

~XoX~

"I still wish we could've captured those Pokemon, though," May said, sighing. "Especially that Glaceon; I really wanted to catch something as elegant as that one."

Max looked stared at her with a frown while Brock was packing up camp beside him. "Don't worry, May," Brock encouraged her. "You'll get your chance, just you wait. There are many other Pokemon out there."

May looked down on the ground, still partly disappointed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, still not entirely convinced.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Max asked, looking around.

Brock looked up. "I think he's doing some last minute training," he answered. He finished packing up. "All right, we're all set. Let's go find Ash so we could get a move on."

Everyone took their respective equipment and headed towards the same direction said Pokemon Trainer took. Whatever they expected, they didn't expect this.

Ash and Pikachu took a battle position, staring at a certain figure about a yard in front of them.

Glaceon.

May made a gasp of surprise and delight. "Ash, let me battle it!" she yelled out pleadingly.

Ash turned to look at May. "Sorry May, but I can't do that! Glaceon here chose to fight me, and you know I can't refuse a fight!" he replied with a grin, looking back at the Pokemon with a determined face.

As for Toshiro, he was pretty much wondering what the heck they were doing. I mean, seriously. He had just headed out into the open towards the human who was talking to a strange-looking electric mouse, but when they saw him, they presumably assumed that he wanted to pick a fight.

Oh yeah, there's just one problem for lil' Toshiro.

He can't fight.

By the way, this is the author speaking. XD But anyway, he still hasn't gotten full control and knowledge of his abilities. Technically, he could still fight, but he just doesn't what he is capable of. Sorry, Toshiro.

Pikachu waited. Though it seemed that he was a bit confused as to why the other Pokemon was making no movement to attack. _"Glaceon," _Pikachu spoke up. _"Don't you want to fight?"_

Said Pokémon's ears twitched as his ears picked up the voice of the creature that stood before him. _"I have no intention of fighting, but if I must, I will,"_ he answered.

Pikachu immediately stood up on his little, two feet with his back almost straight.

In the humans' perspective, Pikachu decided not to battle after having a short conversation with the Glaceon. Hearing the questioning "Pika?" from his Pokemon, Ash looked at Pikachu. "What's the matter, Pikachu?" His only response was his Pokemon turning towards him and nodding his head, telling him that it was okay. 'Okay' about what? Without warning, Pikachu walked happily towards the Glaceon watching him warily- Pikachu's long ears bouncing up and down and side to side as he walked. Ash was about to reach out to Pikachu and yell out a protest, but a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking at the owner, Ash saw Brock nod in a way that it seemed like he was telling him to wait, and looked back at the retreating form of his Pokemon.

Toshiro watched as the unidentified creature stopped in front of him. He had a feeling that he didn't want to fight each other as much as he did. _"What are you?"_ he asked the first question that has been nagging on his mind. As expected, the creature took on a genuinely confused and curious expression.

_"What do you mean, what am I?"_ Pikachu asked. _"I'm Pikachu; I am a Pokemon- just like you!"_

_"Pokemon...," _Toshiro echoed slowly. So that's what they were…he was. And considering the fact that he called him a Glaceon, he could only assume that was what he was.

_"How do you not know who you are?"_ Pikachu asked, cocking his head. He continued when he didn't get an answer. _"Did you just hatch?"_

Toshiro looked up sharply. _"What? What did you just say?"_ he said. _"Of course not- do I look like one to you?"_

Pikachu shook his head. _"You sound like one,"_ he stated.

Toshiro thought back. _"…I guess you're right,"_ he admitted. _"But that doesn't change anything." _He gave a sharp look, causing the electric mouse to halt as he opened his mouth and close it. Toshiro assessed the situation and improvised. He soon came to a conclusion to his and Kurosaki's 'history'. _"Me and Kurosaki-," _here he stopped when Pikachu disrupted him.

_"You mean Arcanine?"_ Pikachu asked.

Toshiro stared at him and nodded slowly- Arcanine, huh? _"_Arcanine _and I don't exactly know where we are," _he said. _"We don't even know how we got here or-," _he broke off once again when yet _another _voice interrupted him.

_"Or what pretty much everything is."_

Toshiro's ears twitched at the disruption. He gave a sharp glare at the intruder- which turned out to be, obviously, Kurosaki.

_"Why?"_ Pikachu asked, curiously. _"What are you, from another world?"_ By his tone, you could tell he was joking.

_"Yes,"_ the Arcanine said with a straight-face.

Silence.

_"What?"_

Ash watched as Pikachu confronted the mysterious Glaceon. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could tell that Pikachu was confused about something. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Arcanine appeared next to them. He blinked. What…was that?

From a distance, the others also stared at the discussing Pokemon. For a second, the Pokemon didn't say anything, until Pikachu said something with a, "Pika?" Then, the Arcanine was suddenly down on the ground, unconscious with birds circling his head and a huge, throbbing, bump on his temple. The Glaceon just stood there, nonchalantly, as if he didn't just head-butt the Pokemon about 3 times as big as himself.

May sighed but laughed a little. "Anger issues, that one," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep," Brock said with a smile. "So be careful with him, or you could end up being that Arcanine on the ground someday." He walked the small distance towards the Pokemon, noticing the Glaceon break his gaze from Pikachu to him. Even though the gaze was cold and unnerving, he still didn't stop himself from crouching in front of the Glaceon- it moving back half a step in a defensive position in case it needed to pounce.

Again, Toshiro couldn't help but feel impatient of how insistent these humans were. As if he was a child, the tall human (Brock- he gathered from the discussions) smiled at him to try to comfort and calm him. Needless to say, it didn't work. But he refrained from attacking the human anyway. "Hey there," he heard the human say. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

An inhale of breath caught his ears, and he turned towards the raven-haired child with a cap. "What?" the smaller human said. "Why, Brock?"

Brock turned his head towards Ash. "I could tell, Ash, that this Glaceon and Arcanine here do not know where they are," he stated, slightly surprising Toshiro. "From the way they look at our Pokemon, you could tell that they are unfamiliar with any of them. I believe we should help guide them until they're ready to go on their own." He turned toward the thinking Glaceon. "What do you say?" he asked it.

He was surprised on how fast the Glaceon decided- taking only a few seconds before nodding his head. Brock reached out his hand to pet the mysterious Glaceon, but reflexively, the Glaceon jumped back. Frowning, he looked at the retreated Glaceon who was watching him with the wary gaze. But he thought he saw a hint of annoyance in those teal orbs. He sighed inwardly. Back to square one.

**To be continued…**

**I am SO SORRY! It was so short in this long amount of time! I seriously have GOT to work harder and faster. But thank you all for your words of encouragement! Even through all the stress of school, I still couldn't get my mind fully off this story… kind of. Maybe. I don't know! XO But anyways, I'll try my best to update faster and the stories will most likely be longer and… you get the drill! X) Until next time! And once again, I am so sorry for the late update! Jaa Ne~!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


	4. Controlled and Outraged

"_Pokemon"_ Speaking ("_Pokemon _Emphasis")

"Human" Speaking ("Human _Emphasis_" or Human _Emphasis_)

'Thoughts'

**Ooooooookay! I am going to just speedily type this chapter because it doesn't say that the story was updated, even though I just added chapter 3! So, here we go! And I sincerely apologize for the long wait for the other chapter and this extremely short chapter! I'll try to work harder, I promise! … If I don't die first… XD**

**Chapter 4**

_"Just shut up Kurosaki,"_ Toshiro muttered half-consciously. He gave up listening after his fifth try. He wasn't exactly in the mood.

_"Oy, Toshiro! Aren't you even listening to me? Can't you find a way to turn us back? Toshiro!"_ Kurosaki continued to try to pester the distracted Glaceon.

Pikachu was currently trying to unsuccessfully pull the Arcanine's leg to pull him away in case the Glaceon had another one of his small tantrums. _"Please, Arcanine! Can't you leave him alone?"_ he pleaded, politely of course. His last comment was ignored.

Ichigo turned his head slightly towards the Pikachu. _"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, not 'Arcanine,'" _he _reminded _firmly.

_"_Enough, _Kurosaki," _the Glaceon said with authority. The intensity of the teal orbs that were once dim increased in power as he slowly regained his composure (before he started pondering their situation).

Ichigo stopped. Out of curiosity. _"What is it?"_ he asked.

The Glaceon didn't answer yet; instead he stood up from his relaxed position and retreated into the forest.

_"Toshiro! Wait up!"_ Ichigo called, bounding after the smaller frame.

Pikachu was left deserted. He sighed, his ears falling when he did so.

Ash looked up when he heard the Pokemon _finally _cease his talking for the past half an hour, only to see that the Arcanine was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a depressed-looking Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu!" he called out.

His Pokemon lifted his head when his name was called and looked at his trainer.

"Do you know where Arcanine went?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded his head (more like bowed, but not formally) and pointed at the forest. "Pika, Pikachu!"

"Huh? They went in the forest?" Ash realized. He stood up to go and watch over them, but stopped when he heard Max's voice.

"You should probably let them go, for now," he said, looking over at Ash while continuing to crouch and play with Brock's Bonsly.

Ash looked back at him. "Why's that, Max?" he questioned.

"Have you ever even noticed how closely you guys watch over them?" Max pointed out. "You pretty much follow them everywhere! Let them have some time to themselves so they won't feel like prisoners."

"Max is right," Brock said, not too far away. He was rubbing his Marshtomp with a wet cloth, which it seemed to enjoy. "Every Pokemon needs to have at least a healthy amount of time of freedom, or else they will feel like they'll feel trapped."

Ash stared off into the distance. "I guess you're-," he was cut off when a bright pillar of aqua-blue light shot into the sky which suddenly turned dark with clouds. He looked up, bewildered. A cold element dropped onto the tip of his nose. He blinked and tried focusing his eyes. Is this… snow?

A loud noise erupted from the forest. All the humans who were once fascinated with the weather, abruptly turned towards the source to behold the strange, foreign, black and red energy that flared until it was many feet over the trees.

May, until this moment, forgotten, gasped as she realized something. "Glaceon and Arcanine!" she exclaimed, horrified and worried. "They headed in that direction!"

The group stared as the words sunk in. Inhales of breath, though haggard from a certain heavy pressure, were heard and they immediately sped into the forest, towards the danger. As they ran, more of the strange, but strong, power continued to flare-growing stronger each second. The snow increased until it was practically a blizzard, causing them to slow their pace as they couldn't see a yard in front of them. It pushed at them, roughly and unrelenting, as if trying to force them to go back.

And then it happened.

The energy soared in a pillar of black and red into the clouds and beyond as if responding to the now, raging blizzard.

Instantaneously, the humans and Pokemon could move no longer as the combined forces crashed upon their shoulders, forcing some of them to lay flat on the ground or down on their knees. Their eyes wide with shock.

They couldn't even say a word. Everyone trembled from the sheer force. Max was the most affected, however. Him having the lowest reiatsu, he was the only one who felt like he was being extremely suffocated.

May watched, out of the corner of her eye, helplessly as he younger brother looked like he was being choked by an invisible force. 'Just what is going on here?!' she practically screamed in her mind. She couldn't move at all, nor could she utter a word. The weight pushed harder on her whole body, causing her to gasp in pain. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes, as she saw the state her friends were in.

Brock grunted every now and then as he tried to fight back against the force. His actions were in vain, however, when, ever so slowly, he was pushed closer and closer to lying on his stomach.

Ash was doing much better than the others. He had a much lighter weight, though it was still extremely heavy, causing him to not be able to move from his crouched position. In front of him, he could see Pikachu with his eyes closed tightly, trembling. It pained him to see his Pokemon in such agony. Determination sparked in his chest, and with renewed strength, he slowly and shakily stood up. Trying to push past the force of the blizzard and the weight combined, it took almost all his might just to make his first step. He took a deep breath, lifted his other foot, pushed, and-.

Fell face-first onto the rocky ground. Hard.

It took a few seconds for him to realize that the weight had disappeared and he could breathe more easily.

Max breathed in fresh air but caused him to start hacking quite violently. He clenched his fists on the ground, unintentionally grabbing dirt as he did so. He ruggedly took a breath, registering vaguely that his older sister was rubbing his back and calling his name.

"Max!" May called her unresponsive brother. "MAX!"

"I-I'm fine," he said quietly.

May furrowed her eyebrows and deepened her frown. "Of course you're not all right!" she exclaimed. "It's no use lying, Max." She turned towards Brock and Ash who were already standing up, concern etched on their faces. "Don't worry about us. We'll catch up later," she said. "Go help those Pokemon!"

Brock and Ash hesitated, but reluctantly nodded anyways. Turning on their heel, they dashed forward- their recovered Pokemon running beside them. 'Hang on you guys, we're coming,' Ash thought as a sweat trailed down his face.

Thankfully, but at the same time, strangely, the clouds had departed. The sun shone brightly in the clear, azure sky, leaving no evidence of there ever being a 'storm'. All that was left was a thin sheet of snow here and there- on top of trees, on the bushes, or just on the ground.

They ran for a few minutes before they finally reached yet another clearing.

…

A _new _clearing.

Trees had been torn off of their roots and had been collided against the nearby trees. Half of the clearing was covered with a sheet of gleaming ice. The other half was practically surrounded by fire, alive and raged. Leaves of the trees were forcefully ripped off of their branches, in piles of burning greenery, or frozen sculptures.

And in the middle of all this disarray, were Glaceon and Arcanine- who didn't exactly seem aware. In a battle position, Glaceon and Arcanine had eyes void of any consciousness. Glaceon had a strong and controlled, azure aura covering his entire body, making the ice gleam to its brightest. On the other hand, Arcanine had a strong, but wild, and almost uncontrolled force encasing his body in waves of black tinged in red at the ends.

"Arcanine! Glaceon!" Ash yelled, trying to get a response. Unable to do so, he took a step forward, but immediately stepped back with a loud yelp when his foot froze and the fire reached towards him. Steam rose from his frozen foot by the sheer coldness, causing Ash to yell out (in panic) and tell Pikachu to break it off. His treatment was a confused thunderbolt that made him yell out louder. In the end, he was almost burned to a crisp, but the ice finally broke off, dispersing into the air. "At least…at least I know you grew stronger," he croaked out before collapsing.

Fortunately, he was snapped out of his daze. Unfortunately, it was because of the Pokemon.

Glaceon and Arcanine snapped their heads toward the noise, their eyes still misted with emptiness. Nonetheless, both pairs of eyes hardened and narrowed at the intruders. Glaceon arched his back, eyes gleaming and jaw clenched, like a cat that was hissing warningly at a dangerous person. The atmosphere around Arcanine darkened as his aura spread out further around his, stance practically the same as the other Pokemon.

Brock, suddenly realizing the situation they were in, tried to stop them from attacking. He raised his hands up in a gesture to show that he was unarmed. "Easy there, we're just trying to help you guys," he said calmly. It didn't work. Anyone could see that when they took a menacing step towards them.

"Uh, Brock, I don't think it's working," Ash said, now standing up and watching the dangerous Pokemon take another step, causing him to step backwards in anxiety.

"Calm down, there's no need to fight," Brock continued, doing his best to stand firm. "Let's just go back to the camp where you could ease off your stress. How about that?" He was greeted with silence. Then…

They pounced.

Like a pair of ravenous wolves, they leaped at them as if _they_ were the dangerous threat. Suddenly, the Glaceon shouted out and a bright light engulfed its small frame. In seconds, the light died down and miniature ice wings that unexpectedly appeared on its back, unfurled. With renewed speed in the air, the Glaceon sped up until he was equal to the swift haste of the upgraded Arcanine. Knowing that there was no way to dodge them, Ash commanded Pikachu to use Volt Tackle on Glaceon while Brock commanded his Marshtomp to use Water Gun on Arcanine.

Though reluctant about attacking a 'friend', Pikachu listened and started rushing forward with what seemed to be quick attack until he increased his speed. Quickly, Pikachu's electricity combined with the quick attack, creating the Volt Tackle that left a sparking trail as Pikachu rushed by. Reaching top speed, Pikachu jumped up to intercept the oncoming Glaceon. While this happened, Marshtomp had powered up his Water Gun and on Brock's command, blasted it all out at the Arcanine.

At the last second, the Arcanine swiftly moved in a different direction- right towards Glaceon. Said Pokemon only had a split second to see it's attacker before getting powerfully tackled on the side and being blasted away into the far distance until they couldn't see him any longer. But they did see the long path and the mammoth billow of dirt, miles and miles away. Because Arcanine had sent off Glaceon, his reward was a full-on Volt Tackle from Pikachu. Electricity ran through his big stature as he was also sent backwards, only to stable himself and grind his huge paws against the ground. Looking up and snarling fiercely at his shocked opponents, Arcanine felt an unknown power to run through his veins.

Brock and Ash widened their eyes as the Arcanine's body suddenly radiated a murderous red along with his eyes. "Brock, what is that?!" Ash questioned loudly.

Brock closed his slightly open mouth and clenched his jaw. "Outrage," he said, lowly. He turned to Ash. "Be careful, Ash! It is one of the strongest Dragon-Type moves that a Pokemon could use!"

Ash stared back at Brock, sweat running down his chin. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Brock turned back to look at the enraged Arcanine. "I once learned that if a Pokemon uses Outrage, that Pokemon will immediately go on a complete rampage," he advised further. "That Pokemon will have an incredibly increased amount of power once Outrage is activated. It is almost impossible to stop it."

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. He abruptly looked at the Pokemon on the other side of the destroyed clearing. He clenched his fist, thinking hard. 'To have that much strength…' he thought. His eyes widened as he realized. "Brock!"

Said Pokemon breeder turned towards him.

Ash had taken on his signature determined expression. "To have that much strength," he started, "there just _has _to be a drawback to it!" He turned towards the taller male. "Isn't there?"

Brock thought back and nodded. "Yes, there is," he said. When he saw Ash gain a hopeful look, he continued quickly. "But the problem is, it only happens _after_ the attack is done." Ash's expression cracked. "After a certain amount of time, the Outrage is deactivated. When that happens, the user becomes confused."

Ash held a fist in front of his face, once again determined. "Well then, we'll just have to hang on until that happens!" he said. He pointed at Arcanine. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and nodded, "Pika!" Pikachu looked at the watching Arcanine. Raising his hands up and charging up quickly, he brought his hands down and guided the electricity out of his body and towards the opponent with a loud yell.

Arcanine gathered flames inside his mouth and countered the Thunderbolt with a powered-up Flamethrower. The Thunderbolt was overwhelmed rather quickly and the Flamethrower continued its journey towards its main targets.

Brock took a step forward. "Marshtomp, use Protect!" he called out.

His Pokemon ran in front of them and conjured up its move. When the Flamethrower hit, the Protect held strong for a minute (Marshtomp straining from the pure intensity of the attack) until the shield broke- the partly deduced Flamethrower colliding against the poor Pokemon.

"Marshtomp!" Brock called out in distress as his loyal Pokemon was thrown backwards and skidded across the ground, painfully. He was about to run towards his Pokemon when Arcanine howled loudly and released yet another flamethrower at the downed Pokemon.

Pikachu, unexpectedly, ran in front of Marshtomp and quickly used Volt Tackle to intercept the Flamethrower. Just as fast, an explosion appeared when the two forces connected, causing a large gust of wind and smoke to erupt while Ash and Brock had to cover their eyes with their arms. A hard thump was heard, and when Ash removed his arms from his eyes, he saw his Pokemon lying on the ground, injured and defeated. "Pikachu!" he yelled out, running towards his Pokemon and scooping him up in his arms. Just as he did so, however, a shadow fell over him. He froze and looked up slowly at the towering figure of Arcanine. He closed his eyes tight and held his Pikachu closer to his chest. But he then opened his eyes a few seconds later when another howl from the Pokemon was heard.

Arcanine was down on the ground, clawing his snout with his eyes red… with confusion. He stood up on his four legs and howled again, running forward. Ash had to quickly move out of the way as it bounded past him. A loud crash, along with a small quake made him look back and see the Arcanine knocked out with his back on the ground, unconscious and red on his face from colliding face-first on the tree trunk.

Silence reigned the atmosphere.

"What… was that?"

**To be continued…**

**NO WAIT! STOP! STOP! DO NOT QUIT READING YET! THERE'S ONE MORE THING! SO DON'T GO AWAY~! XD**

He woke up with his body aching all over.

Rolling over so that his stomach was on the ground, with a grunt, he used both of his hands to push himself to a kneeling position. Unable to stand just yet, he sluggishly took in his surroundings: a large trail in the ground as if something was scraped against the ground, _hard_, a knocked over boulder, trees of various sizes knocked over, and bits of ice littered on the ground, but already starting to break apart.

That's when it hit him.

Walking into the forest with a certain wolf/dog creature trailing after him, finding a spot to sit down and meditate to try and get into his inner world… He racked his brain as he tried to figure out what happened afterwards. All he remembered was blurs of fire, thunder, and figures about the size of humans. He massaged his temples using his fingers, looking at the boulder. He must have bumped his head on the boulder if he couldn't remember. It was either that, or his brain wasn't able to fully comprehend what was going on at the given time.

He sat there, trying to regain his senses for a while, scolding himself for being so weak. He rubbed his fingers against his temple in hopes of soothing his throbbing temple when he realized something important.

He had _fingers_.

He brought his hand back up, seeing that it was not the usual, teal-colored foot. It was a _hand_ with _fingers_. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing his Shinigami uniform, Shihakushō with the Haori and all, his thin chain with a star-like clip to hold his Zanpaktou, his turquoise scarf…

Toshiro Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

_He was back to normal._

**OK! NOW, I'M DONE! Yay! I finished it in three days… I'm such a lazy person. Why couldn't I update faster on my other chapters?! It's just not fair! And I have to say, "Wow. That chapter was pretty corny." XD "I mean like, the battle for me wasn't all that exciting and it happened too fast. Battles are just NOT my element, so I'm sorry if you hated it!" T.T**

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

**But anyways, since I am such a Toshiro Hitsugaya Fan and I check the Bleach Wikia website every now and then for updates, I looked in the Image Gallery of Toshiro Hitsugaya, and came across a REAL manga picture of him as a 3RD SEAT! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! (I actually said that when I read the part of the manga where the picture came from) THAT IS SO AWESOME! Though he pretty much looks the same as when he was in the Academy. But still! I can't believe Rangiku called Toshiro by his first name in the past and even pulled on his face when he didn't back her up on something between her and the former 10th division captain! XD I can't believe that he didn't even react when his captain called him a kid and when he hoisted him up and down like one!**

_**END SPOILER ALERT!**_

**Ok, so I am going to stop right here! I almost totally forgot about my other story since I was focusing on creating two chapters for this story! Aaaaand, I just have to say, WELCOME BACK TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA! PS: And if you have any questions, just ask. I may or may not be able to give answers if I want to keep it a secret or if I just can't tell you ;) Jaa ne~!**

**You know what; I think I'm not going to continue saying 'Review Please' all the time because that would make me seem desperate.**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


	5. Update- I WILL be coming back!

Hello everyone! I know that I've been gone for a long time now- months actually- and I feel really, really guilty! If you hadn't known already, my laptop broke before Summer came and so I had next to nothing to update my stories in! Although I decided to write in pencil and paper, it is not as fast as writing in a computer, so it is a pretty slow progress. But now, I am pretty much back, and my laptop looks really different because of the broken screen and the large monitor over it. I'm still using the keyboard of my broken laptop, but all I had to do was connect the laptop to a monitor, and I was all set to go! Wish I'd known that sooner. I only found out about this during a sleep-over...

But the point is, now I could start updating as soon as I can! I won't have that much privacy though, since I can't bring a huge computer screen and my laptop one place to another (especially in the house). I try to keep my business to myself because some of my siblings openly mock me about Fanfiction. Jeez. But thank you all for your support. Also, I took out the bothersome Author's Notes that were disrupting my story. I'm so sorry for making you guys endure my blabbering! I only noticed how much it was ruining the story when you guys mentioned it in your reviews. (Thank you, caitycaterpillar, and Sevenar! Also, thanks to all my fantastic readers who are supporting me!) I can't wait to start updating again!

Sincerely yours,

ShiraChan-Desu (Darn it, I messed up the first time again! Gah!)


End file.
